Clones Comandos en una isla de Insectos Gigantes
by Ginrai12
Summary: Luego de salir del hiperespacio de una misión, el Delta Squad se encuentra en un planeta desconocido en una isla con chicos normales, sin saber que esta isla también contenía insectos gigantes, un día estándar en la vida de un clon comando.
1. Comandos perdidos

**Hola amigos, he vuelto con un nuevo fic (ya se que dije que no volvería a hacer otro fic hasta que terminara las primeras temporadas de los otros, pero quise hacer una excepción) y como vieron en el titulo, estarán protagonizadas por los Clones Comando del Delta Squad (Boss, Sev, Scorch y Fixer) y estarán en el mundo de Kyochuu Rettou (La isla de los Insectos Gigantes en su traducción al español) y sonara medio extraña esta unión, pero interesante, me vi la película y me quede interesado por una segunda parte de esa película que esperemos que haya y seguir viendo esta historia, toda esta primera temporada abarcara todo lo visto en la película, así que este fic no sera muy largo (creo), también quiero disculparme por no subir nada de fics desde Diciembre, pero he estado ocupado con las clases que por suerte ya terminaron, así que ya podre subir fics normalmente y no dejarlos tanto en el olvido, algo que también quiero decir es que el fic de Nihilus en DXD estará pausado por un tiempo, ya que no he encontrado inspiración en ideas para futuros capítulos de ese fic, y es por eso que si sabes mucho sobre el universo de DXD, déjamelo saber aquí y podemos hacer una alianza para traer ideas para ese fic, sin nada mas que decir, Star Wars y Kyochuu Rettou no son de mi propiedad, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.**

**-Crucero Venator abandonado- -Universo Star Wars-**  
"Delta-07 cubrenos desde arriba." Hablaria un clon con colores naranjas en su armadura.

"En ello Boss." Hablaria el otro clon que llevaba manchas rojas en su traje.

"Estos Trandoshanos han sido una molestia desde esa vez en el otro crucero Venator fantasma chicos." Hablaria otro clon con colores negros en su armadura.

"Descuida Delta-62, cuando tenga estos planos ya extraídos, podremos salir de aquí y volver a la sede de la República." Hablaria el ultimo clon del equipo que tenia colores verdes en su armadura, escucharía un pitido de la computadora. "Hablando de planos.." Diría recogiendo los planos extraídos de la computadora. "Ya podemos irnos de aquí Delta-38." Terminaría de hablar.

"Muy bien, preparensen Deltas, es hora de escapar de aquí." Hablaria el clon de los colores naranjas, revelándonos al Delta Squad en acción, compuestos de Delta-38 (Boss); Delta-07 (Sev); Delta-40 (Fixer); y Delta-62 (Scorch) destrozando a los Trandoshanos que se les opusieran en el camino.

"Boss, hay una nave de transporte Trandoshana cerca de aquí, podemos usarla como método de escape." Hablaria Fixer.

"Muy bien, ya saben que hacer Deltas." Hablaria Boss liderando al equipo, llegando a una bahía de carga con Trandoshanos dentro.

"Veo 20 afuera y dos en torretas." Hablaria Sev analizando la situación.

"Delta-62 encárgate del grupo de la izquierda, Delta-40 tu del grupo de la derecha, Delta-07 danos posibilidad neutralizando a los de las torretas, yo me llevo al pesado." Ordenaría Boss, recibiendo el asentimiento del equipo.

"Hora de aplastar lagartijas." Hablaria Scorch con una sonrisa en su cara tapada por su visor en forma de T de su casco de Comando.

Podemos ver a Sev cubriéndose en una pared intentando apuntar a una de las torretas, pero voleria a refugiarse al ver como dos Trandoshanos lo atacaban, Fixer pensaría rápido y dispararía a los dos Trandoshanos neutralizandolos, dándole a Sev chance de atacar, Scorch por su parte utilizaría su lanzagranadas incorporado en su DC-17m haciendo estallar un grupo de Trandoshanos, Sev neutralizaría a un artillero dejando que su agarre en la torreta disparara a todos lados, matando a algunos Trandoshanos y Boss esquivando algunos disparos mientras luchaba contra el Trandoshano pesado.

"Mas cuidado para la próxima Sev." Hablaria Boss disparando a uno de los brazos del pesado, haciéndolo retroceder.

"Lo siento jefe, calculare mejor mis ataques." Hablaria Sev mirando al segundo artillero.

Fixer eliminaría otros 2 Trandoshanos que habían y se uniría a Scorch en el ataque, neutralizando a los últimos que quedaban, Sev no perdería el tiempo y neutralizaría al otro artillero, dejando vivo solo al pesado que luchaba contra Boss, los demás Deltas verían la pelea. Boss neutralizaría el arma del pesado, quedando en un cuerpo a cuerpo, el pesado intentaría acertarle un golpe a Boss, pero este esquivaría y cogería el brazo del Trandoshano, rompiéndolo, haciendo que sufriera de dolor, pero Boss se subiría en su espalda y activaría su vibrocuchillo de su brazo y se lo clavaría en el cuello, matándolo al instante.

"Muy bien, todos han sido neutralizados, hora de irnos Deltas, no queremos a mas Trandoshanos acá." Hablaria Boss.

"Oye Sev, ¿Tu crees que Boss pueda ser mejor que Niner?" Diría Scorch hablando con Sev mientras subían.

"Tal vez, un día de estos deberíamos verlos reunidos, pero el Omega Squad estará en otras misiones, he escuchado que estaban en una misión en Qiilura" Respondería Sev, haciendo que Scorch sonriera debajo de su casco.

"Muy bien Boss, dentro de unos segundos estaremos fuera del crucero y activare las coordenadas para el hiperespacio." Hablaria Fixer.

"Hecho, abrochensen los cinturones Del..." No completaría la oración Boss ya que serian atacados por dos Trandoshanos con armas pesadas. "Sácanos ya Fixer."

"En eso estoy." Hablaria Fixer saliendo del crucero y activando el hiperpropulsor, pero sucedería algo. "Boss, tenemos un problema."

"¿Que tipo de problema?" Preguntaría Boss.

"Es el hiperpropulsor, podemos usarlo bien, pero no sabemos a donde iremos." Diría Fixer.

"Oh demonios, hay una manera de arre..." No completaría Scorch ya que el hiperpropulsor se activaría sin previo aviso, llevándolos a un nuevo lugar.

**-Lugar desconocido-**

"Oh mi cabeza." Hablaria Scorch despertando del golpe del hiperpropulsor, el vería a sus demás hermanos todavía inconscientes en el suelo de la nave. "Hey Boss, despierta, vamos despierta." Hablaria intentando despertar a Boss.

"Ohh demonios, ¿Que paso?" Hablaria Boss despertando.

"No lo se, recién me despierto, vamos a ver como están los demás." Hablaria Scorch yendo donde estaba Sev tendido en el suelo, Boss se levantaría y despertaría a Fixer, al final los dos comando se despertaron.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntaría Boss.

"Todo bien." Diría Scorch.

"Un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero nada malo." Hablaria Fixer.

"Estoy bien." Diría Sev. "¿Donde estamos?"

"No lo sabemos pero sera mejor idea revisar afuera." Hablaria Boss, los demás comando los seguían y verían el lugar, vieron un bosque a su alrededor.

"¿Que planeta es este?" Preguntaría Fixer.

"¿Scarif?" Preguntaría Scorch.

"No parece mucho a alguno que hallamos visitado." Hablaria Boss, pero a la lejanía escucharían un grito de mujer.

"¿Que fue eso?" Preguntaría Scorch.

"Vino de allá, vamos Deltas." Diria Boss yendo a la dirección del grito, al llegar se sorprendieron al ver algo: Una mariposa gigante succionando la vida por su órgano reproductor de la misma chica que había gritado, ella estaria muerta en el suelo muy decrepita.

"¿Esas son libélulas de Felucia?" Preguntaría Fixer.

"No lo creo, las libélulas tienen un color mas exótico, y este lugar no parece una jungla muy exótica para ser Felucia." Hablaria Sev.

"Lo que sea que sean, debemos proteger a los civiles." Diría Boss viendo como dos chicos eran asesinados por otras dos mariposas, la primera se acercaría a una chica de pelo rosado.

"No, aléjate de mi, !ALÉJATE DE MI!" Diría la chica aterrorizada, pero antes de que la mariposa o alguien pudiera hacer algo, una ráfaga de disparos blaster fulminaría a la mariposa, matándola al instante, los chicos que estaban ahí se quedarían sorprendidos y en shock por lo que paso, hasta que verían a alguien con una armadura futurista salir de los arbustos.

"Delta-07 ocúpate de la de la izquierda." Diría Boss yendo a donde estaba la mariposa succionando la vida de un chico gordito ya muerto.

"Si señor." Diría Sev apuntando con su DC-17m con armamento de francotirador a la mariposa que succionaba la vida por donde había un ojo a un chico rubio muerto, en un rápido movimiento Sev apretaría el gatillo y se vería como una linea azul saldría del arma hacia la cabeza de la mariposa gigante, matándola al instante, Boss por su parte habría arrancado las alas de la ultima mariposa y le clavaría su vibrocuchillo matándola.

"Amenazas neutralizadas." Hablaria Boss y vería como los civiles estaban aterrados por todo lo que vieron, mas a una chica de pelo castaño con sombrero que vería con tristeza los cuerpos sin vidas de los insectos.

"¿Q-q-que demonios s-son ustedes?" Hablaria aterrada la chica de pelo rosado que Boss había salvado, también verían el grupo de chicos a los demás comando.

"Somos clones comando de la República Galáctica, ¿Alguien sabe en que planeta estamos?" Hablaria Fixer, los chicos los mirarían confundidos y como si fueran locos.

"Genial, con toco con un grupo de locos que se creen futuristas." Hablaria molesta una chica pelirroja de aspecto voluptuoso.

"¿A quien le dices locos?" Hablaria Sev con su voz fría, asustando a la chica y a los demás presentes.

"¿En serio nadie sabe en que planeta estamos de la galaxia?" Hablaria Scorch.

"Bueno, estamos en el planeta Tierra, duh" Hablaria un chico que parecía matón de forma arrogante a Scorch.

"¿La Tierra?" Preguntaría Sev.

"¿Que acaso también tienen perdida de memoria?" Volvería a hablar el mismo chico de forma molesta.

"Solo hay una forma de comprobar una sospecha." Hablaria Boss. " Alguno de ustedes sabe sobre la Guerra de los Clones, la República Galáctica y los Separatistas?" Diría Boss, todos negarían, confirmando las sospechas de Boss. "Creo que estamos en un planeta desconocido para la República."

"Oh vaya, recuérdenme no perdonar a los Trandoshanos por habernos mandado a un planeta desconocido." Hablaria Sev jurando venganza contra los Trandoshanos.

"Tengo una pregunta." Hablaria otra chica casta a con gafas. "¿Acaso son alienigenas que viene del espacio?" Preguntaría la chica.

"Tchs, que pregunta mas tonta." Hablaria la chica pelirroja arrogantemente.

"De hecho, venimos del espacio, pero no somos aliens, somos de la raza humana como ustedes." Hablaria Fixer, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Eso significa que existe vida mas allá de este planeta." Diría otro chico que vestía normal de forma curiosa.

"No solo ustedes, toda una galaxia llena de otros seres vivos." Hablaria Scorch.

"Recuerdo que mencionaron algo de que son clones y sobre una guerra de clones." Diría una chica de pelo negro y corto con uniforme de entrenamiento.

"Así es, es el gran conflicto que tiene la galaxia actualme.." No terminaría de hablar Boss ya que seria interrumpido por el pitido de su comunicador holográfico, lo pondría en el suelo y se vería la imagen proyectada de un hombre con armadura blanca parecida a la de los comandos, solo que esta parecía mas básica.

"Aquí su acesor comandos, ¿Como van?" Preguntaría el clon.

"Por ahora estamos perdidos, tenemos los planos pero al parecer quedamos varados en un planeta desconocido." Hablaria Boss.

"Bien, lo importante es que están bien y tienen los planos, intentaremos buscarlos lo mas posible que se pueda." Hablaria el clon, dando esperanzas a los chicos. "Si hay otra noticia les avisare, cambio y fuera."

"Cambio y fuera, nos vemos." Diría Boss cortando la transmisión, los comandos verían a los chicos esperanzados y curiosos por eso.

"Bueno.." Diría Scorch. "Nos habías preguntado sobre las Guerras Clon y les vamos a responder."

**-Fin del capitulo-**  
**Bueno chicos, este ha sido el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, es un fic que me nació hace semanas cuando vi la película de Kyochuu Rettou y de la nada se me ocurrió poner a este grupo excelente de soldados clon, ya que ellos se han enfrentado con amenazas iguales o mayores a los Insectos Gigantes de esta isla, en el siguiente capitulo ya verán como nuestros personajes se conocen entre si, también hice referencias, como al Omega Squad junto a Niner y una de sus misiones, una de las misiones del juego de Republic Commando y la mas notoria las Guerras Clon. Espero que les haya gustado este fic y espero su apoyo, ya lo siguiente que subiré sera el tercer capitulo de Destino de Zero (Doctor Fate en Zero No Tsukaima por si no entendieron) estoy ansioso por volver sin problemas con los fics, dejen sus opiniones sobre este fic y lo que debe cambiar, nos vemos pronto en otra ocasión, cuidensen mucho y bye.**


	2. Conociendo a los Deltas

**Buenas muchachos, Ginrai reportándose otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, he estado pensando e intentare hacer al menos un capitulo por mes y no dejar esto botado, estaré empezando a crear los capítulos de los fics de "La Fuerza y la Magia" y "Defensores de Melromac" para que puedan estar parejos con otros fics que ya están algo avanzados como "El escudo de la noche" y "Destino de Zero", y que todos se emparejen en capítulos y no se queden algunos olvidados, volviendo al tema del capitulo, veremos a los Comandos presentarse al grupo de Mutsumi y viceversa, sin nada mas que decir, Star Wars y Kyochuu Rettou no son de mi propiedad, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

**-Isla Desconocida- -Tierra-**

"Recuerdo que me habías preguntado sobre la Guerra de los Clones Verdad?" Hablaria Scorch hacia Ayumi.

"Así es." Hablaria Ayumi. "Pero..." volvería a hablar. "¿Podemos saber quienes son?"

"¿Crees que nos dejen saber quienes son?" Preguntaría Mami algo asustada.

"Por supuesto." Hablaria Fixer atrayendo la atención del grupo de chicos. "Soy Delta-40." Diría Fixer. "El es Delta-07" Apuntando a Sev. "El es Delta-62" Apuntando a Scorch. "Y el es Delta-38" Diría apuntando por ultimo a Boss, confundiendo a los chicos.

"¿Que nos ven la cara de idiotas?" Diría Kamijo enojado amenazando a Fixer pero seria detenido fríamente por Sev quien lo cogería por la clavícula y la apretaría haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

"No te recomiendo hacer nada estúpido chico." Diría Sev intimidando a Kamijo.

"Es suficiente Sev." Diría Boss. "Eso son nuestros nombres de pila, pero pueden llamarnos por nuestros apodos. Yo soy Boss, líder del Escuadrón Delta." Diría atrayendo la atención de todos. "El apodo de Delta-40 es Fixer." Todos verían a Fixer que les daría un saludo tipo militar. "El es Scorch, nuestro experto en demoliciones." Todos viendo a Scorch que les daría al grupo el pulgar arriba. "Y el es Sev, nuestro cazador y francotirador." Todos verían a Sev que dejaría de agarrar a Kamijo que estaba adolorido y lo verían con temor a Sev.

"No se preocupen, puede parecer alguien sádico y tal vez lo sea, pero es buena onda cuando lo llegan a conocer" Diría Scorch con un tono feliz.

"Oh cállate Scorch." Diría Sev fríamente.

"Sep, buena onda." Diría Scorch haciendo que los chicos saquen una gota de sudor cómica. "Ahora, ¿Quienes son ustedes?"

"Bueno." Diría Mutsumi. "Mi nombre es Oribe Mutsumi, estudiante de 2do año." Diría Mutsumi presentándose.

"Chitose Naruse, también de 2do año y delegada de la clase." Diría Chitose presentándose.

"Matsuoka Ayumi, también de 2do año capitana del equipo de softball de la escuela." Ayumi se presentaría.

"Jinno Musuzu, también de 2do año." Diría Jinno.

"Kamijo Atsushi, también de segundo grado." Diría fríamente, pero no se compararía a la frialdad de Sev.

"Miura Mami, también voy a la escuela pero soy una idol." Diría Mami algo asustada.

"Kai Kazuhiko, es bueno ver que no estamos solos aquí." Diria Kai presentándose.

"Interesante." Seria lo único que diría Boss.

"Ya que ahora que nos conocemos, querías saber sobre las guerras clon, bueno aquí va un resumen hasta ahora." Diría Scorch sentándose en un tronco. "La Guerra de los clones sucedió hace 1 año y es el conflicto actual de la galaxia, empezó en el planeta de Geonosis, de lo que escuche los jedis habían llegado debido a que el general Skywalker y Kenobi, junto a la senadora Amidala habían sido atrapados por los Separatistas, luego los demás jedis llegaron para salvarlos pero serian arrinconados y a punto de perder, hasta que llego la caballería, el ejercito de clones, y fue una batalla muy du.." Hablaria Scorch pero seria interrumpido.

"¿Ustedes ayudaron a esos que llaman "Jedis"?" Preguntaría Mutsumi.

"Si pero no." Diría Scorch. "Nosotros el Escuadrón Delta fuimos enviado en sigilo a una base separatista con la misión de eliminar a Sun Fac, un teniente Geonosiano." Hablaria pero seria interrumpido de nuevo.

"¿Geonosiano?" Preguntaría crédula Jinno.

"Sep, tipo bichos que caminan en dos patas del tamaño de una persona." Diría Scorch, haciendo que el grupo de chicos se sintieran incómodos por la palabra "bichos". "Hey no se preocupen, al final si pudimos hacer la misión." Hablaria intentando pasar a otro tema.

"Fuera de todo esto, ¿Quien es el líder de su grupo?" Preguntaría Boss al grupo de chicos, quienes no tenían una respuesta clara.

"No lo habíamos decidido todavía." Hablaria Ayumi.

"Que raro, pensé que Mutsumi era el líder de su grupo, ya saben por el sombrero que la distingue de los demás, Boss tiene pintado en su armadura 4 círculos blancos que los distingue de los demás y Sev tiene 2 haciendo que sea el segundo al mando." Hablaria Fixer, haciendo que Mutsumi se sintiera algo halagada por lo que dijo.

"Ya que todavía no hay un líder, supongo que lo seré yo." Diría Kamijo arrogantemente.

"No seria buena idea que el líder del grupo sea un matón." Diria Scorch.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Scorch." Diría Sev mientras limpiaba su francotirador. "Preferiría que Boss sea el líder, pero estos son terrenos no explorados por nosotros, así que Mutsumi tiene madera de líder." Kamijo lo miraría amenazante a Sev.

"Dejemos de lado por ahora lo de los lideres, queremos saber que paso aquí." Hablo Boss.

"También nosotros estamos confundidos." Hablaria Mutsumi. "Estabamos en un viaje escolar por avión y se estrello en esta isla y hasta ahora nos hemos encontrado con ustedes." Diría Mutsumi y vería el tamaño de la mariposa muerta. "Los insectos no deberían tener ese tamaño, solos los insectos que sobrevivieron eran pequeños." Diría llamando la atención de todos, mas de el Escuadrón Delta.

"Así que sabes mucho de insectos." Diría Jinno, llamando la atención de Mutsumi. "Das asco." Diría con algo de desprecio haciendo que Mutsumi se sintiera algo mal, eso no pasaría desapercibido por los Deltas.

"Puede que sepa mucho de insectos, pero eso es lo que nos mantendrá vivos en el tiempo que estemos aquí, y aquí la única que da asco aquí es usted." Diría Fixer serio, haciendo que Jinno lo mirara algo molesta por lo que le dijo, Mutsumi por otro lado se sonrojaría un poco al ver como Fixer la defiende.

"Hey Boss, percibo múltiples objetivos acercándose a nuestra posición." Diría Sev alertando a los demás Deltas y a los chicos.

"¿A que se refiere con múltiples objetivos acercándose?" Preguntaría preocupado Kai.

"No sabemos con exactitud." Diría Boss. "Pero.." Sacaría su DC-17m listo para pelear. "Hay que estar alerta."

"Boss..." Diría Scorch. "Mira." Se escucharía muchos zumbidos en el aire, los chicos mirarían con horror lo que se avecinaba.

"U-u-una A-ammophila." Diría Mutsubi.

"No una, muchas." Diría Fixer sacando también su DC-17m

"Sev, te necesitamos como francotirador." Diría Boss ordenando. "Fixer, protege a los civiles. Scorch conmigo." Diría Boss comenzando la batalla.

_**-Inserte Battle Long, soundtack del juego Star Wars: Republic Commando.-**_

"Puedo ver al menos 20 de esos insectos." Diría Sev.

"No parecen muy diferentes de los Geonosianos." Diría Scorch.

"Ya vienen." Diría Fixer.

Un Ammophila volaría rápidamente donde los civiles, pero Sev con su talento de francotirador, lo mata de un tiro de la cabeza, de ahí los Delta dispararían a quemarropa a los insectos, Mutsubi aunque sabia que estaban en peligro y que los Comandos los ayudaban, se sentiría triste al ver como los insectos morían. Por desgracia, uno de los insectos lograría separar al grupo de chicos, pero seria asesinado por una ráfaga de disparos. "No en mi vista." Diría Fixer recargando su arma. "¿Cuantos faltan Boss?" Preguntaría Scorch. "Faltan diez, hagamos esto ra..." Diría Boss pero seria atacado por una Ammophila. " Boss!" Diría Chitose preocupada por Boss al ver como la Ammophila se lo llevaba, pero Boss no lo haría fácil para el insecto. "Maldito insecto." Diría Boss demostrando su fuerza al romper los brazos de la Ammophila y hacerla caer al suelo, Boss sujetaría la cabeza del insecto y la arrancaría. "Como odio los insectos." Diría Boss limpiándose la sangre del insecto. "Ya solo faltan cinco." Diría Sev, pero una de las Ammophila se llevaría a Chitose, Mutsumi la agarraría de las manos intentando que no se la lleven, pero fue en vano, y con su aguijón le inyectaría algo,, dejándola paralizada llevándosela. "Concentrensen en esa Ammophila Deltas." Ordenaría Boss, los demás obedecieron y la atacarían, pero seria protegida por las demás Ammophilas, recibiendo los disparos y muriendo, solo escaparía la Ammophila que llevaba a Chitose.

_**-Deje de escuchar Battle Long-**_

"Maldición." Diría Sev rompiendo un pedazo de madera con su puño.

"Debemos ir por ella." Diría Mutsumi.

"¿Que te hace pensar que iremos por ella?" Diría Jinno. "De seguro ya la asesinaron."

"No, todavía no." Diría Mutsumi, llamando la atención del Delta Squad. "Si en verdad son Ammophilas, unas Avispas Obreras, de seguro se la habrán llevado a su nido para dársela a sus larvas, todavía tenemos tiempo." Diría Mutsumi preocupada por su amiga.

"De ninguna manera, como líder decido lo que pase, tal vez si fuera mi novia per..." Diría Kamijo pero seria interrumpido.

"Primero, ¿Quien te eligió líder del grupo." Diría enojado Sev al ver el comportamiento arrogante y egoísta de Kamijo.

"Yo mismo, y no me asustas solo por tener tu traje futurista y haber peleado en tonterías." Diría Kamijo intentando llevar la contraria a Sev, pero recibiría un puñetazo de Sev.

"¿Crees que eres el mejor por hacerte el matón eh?" Diría Sev enojado y llevándolo al suelo. "Solo eres un inútil que trata de intimidar a los demás para tus beneficios." Sev golpearía repetidas veces en la cara a Kamijo, los chicos estarían asustados por lo que están viendo. "¿Crees que fueron tonterías las peleas de los Comandos eh?" El cogería el brazo derecho de Kamijo y se lo doblaría, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. "En la batalla de Geonosis, la mitad de todos los clones comandos murieron ahí, la otra mitad tuvo la suerte de vivir, todo era una masacre, y crees que es una tontería, déjame decirte algo, si hubieras peleado ahí, desde el primer segundo estarías muerto. ¿Crees tener lo necesario para destruir un superdroide de batalla, o un droide araña, o mejor aun, tener solo 5 minutos para recoger unos datos en una base que esta a punto de autodestruirse mientras llegan droides por todos lados? y esos archivos demoran 1 minuto, 1 minuto perdido mientras te atacan por todos lados" Preguntaría Sev doblando mas el brazo de Kamijo, gritando mas de dolor. "¿RESPONDEME?"

"Es suficiente Sev." Diría Boss autoritariamente.

"Como digas señor." Respondería Sev dejando el brazo de Kamijo. "Te salvo la campana, escoria." Diría volviendo con Boss, los chicos mirarían a Sev con terror, ellos sabían que no debían meterse con el.

"Por ahora, nuestro objetivo va a ser rescatar a la Señorita Chitose, y necesitaremos tu ayuda Señorita Mutsumi." Diría Boss. "Con sus conocimientos, podemos saber como defendernos de los Insectos que puedan aparecer."

"Haré todo para ayudar a mi amiga Chitose." Diría Mutsumi.

"Esta decidido, iremos por ella." Diría Boss.

"Ellos se fueron por el Norte." Diría Fixer recordando el camino que siguió la Avispa Obrera. "Si vamos de una vez, tal vez podamos encontrarla antes de que llegue al nido."

"Muy bien, Fixer." Hablaria Boss y se dirigiría al grupo de chicos. "Vendrán todos con nosotros, no dejaremos a nadie atrás. También preparensen Deltas, tenemos un rescate que realizar." Diría Boss caminando a la dirección que le dio Fixer.

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

**Buenas muchacho, como vieron, ya presentamos a los comandos con el grupo y viceversa, también habrá tensión entre Sev y Kamijo (Seamos honestos, ese tipo es un idiota total y puede que tenga tensión con los demás Deltas.) ya en el próximo capitulo veremos mas en acción a los Deltas, y perdon por quedar muy estancado en esta parte y hacer el capitulo un poco de relleno, pero quería hacer eso, y cambie la cifra de Avispas Obreras, mientras que en el original solo había una, aquí decidí incluir 20 para que sean una distracción para los Deltas, porque seamos sinceros, si dejaba la cifra de uno, ya estaria muerta cuando los Deltas escucharon el zumbido de sus alas y no habría secuestro de Chitose. Ya pasando a otras cosas, lo siguiente que haré será el segundo capitulo de "Los Defensores de Melromac" e intentare que se estrene antes de que acabe el mes, ya sin nada mas que decir, me despido y que se cuiden, este fue Ginrai reportándose ante ustedes, adiós.**

**Próximo capitulo: Rescate Delta.**


	3. Rescate Delta

**Buenas muchachos, Ginrai reportándose con un nuevo fic, esta vez con el tercer cap de los Comandos, aquí ya los veremos entrar en la acción del trabajo en equipo y estarán entablando bases para amistades en el futuro con los chicos (no digo que en este capitulo se hagan de todas, pero si con la mayoría de los estudiantes) para el futuro de los Deltas en su estadía en esta isla hasta su rescate, aquí la respuesta a la review que me dejaron.**  
**-AnimeGoji91: No habrá harem en esta historia, no le pega a ellos estar con unas estudiantes (bueno los clones deberían tener como 12 años pero por su crecimiento doble parecen de veintitantos.), pero siento que no deberían tener un harem, tal vez Fixer se lleve mejor con Mutsumi y Kai, ya después veré con que otros personajes se llevaran los demás Comandos (Tal vez Boss tenga una amistad con Chitose), de mientras disfruta de este capitulo.**  
**Star Wars y Kyochuu Rettou no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

El Delta Squad iba pasando por el bosque de la isla en la que se encontraban con el grupo de chicos que conocieron mientras cortaban las hojas que se interponían en su camino con sus vibrocuchillos que tenían integrados en sus brazos junto a Ayumi que tenia una daga, se habían decidido por rescatar a Chitose del nido de la Avispa Obrera que se la había llevado.

"¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado asi?" Preguntaría Mami algo cansada.

"Solo unos 5 minutos, ojala no lleguemos tarde." Respondería Scorch.

"¿Me recuerdan por que estamos rescatándola?" Preguntaría Kamijo despreocupado.

"Ademas de la orden de los Deltas, Chitose tiene un celular resistente al agua, algo que los nuestros no tienen, asi que si buscamos formas de contacto de ayuda, ella es nuestra esperanza." Respondería Mutsumi.

"Y con las habilidades de Fixer, podríamos conectarnos a la red del planeta y mandar ayuda no solo de aquí, si no también de la República." Diría Boss priorizando opciones.

"Dejando todo esto, ¿Como esos insectos pueden llegar a ser grandes?" Preguntaría algo molesta Jinno.

"Bueno... los insectos respiran por espiraculos y no por pulmones. Eso hace que no puedan absorber tanto oxigeno, asi que no se hacen muy grandes. Muchos insectos hacen simbiosis con bacterias. Deduzco que en sus traqueas debe haber bacterias propias de la isla que les proveen tanto oxigeno como el que tienen los mamíferos." Diría Mutsumi.

"La isla parece normal, lo que tenga bacterias propias puede ser una opción, asi como puede ser opción el de que personas hayan hechos experimentos en esta isla." Diría Boss dando su opinión. "Podemos los Deltas estar solo por poco tiempo en este lugar, pero no parece que sea tan primitivo como para que no hayan descubierto la ciencia de la creación de las mutaciones."

"¿A que se refiere Boss?" Preguntaría Mutsumi.

"Me refiero a que lo que has dicho los insectos no llegan a ser grandes en su planeta, y que hayan células propias que puedan hacer mutarlos es una opción lógica, pero también existe que esas "células propias" puedan haber sido creada por alguien." Respondería Boss.

"Puede que no tengamos mucho tiempo aquí, pero, este planeta aunque no haya descubierto los viajes estelares o los disparos mediante láseres pero parecen aprender mas sobre la ciencia." Opinaría Fixer.

"¿Creen que alguien o algunos hayan mutado a los insectos de la isla? Suena algo loco." Preguntaría Kai.

"Solo es una opción, no sabemos con exactitud la razón de la mutación de estos insectos, como dije, no sabíamos de la existencia de este planeta." Respondería Fixer.

"Dejando ese tema. ¿Es seguro ir al nido de esa avispa?" Preguntaría Kai.

"Cuando ponen huevos no vuelven al nido por un tiempo, eso nos hace ir seguros al nido." Respondería Mutsumi.

"Ademas..." Diría Scorch metiéndose a la conversación. "Tienen a 4 clones comandos armados con experiencia matando bichos." Diría Scorch de forma alegre, haciendo sentir alivio al grupo.

"Siempre dando esperanzas Scorch, pareces un Boy-Scout." Diría Sev frió.

"Al menos no soy el psicópata del equipo." Respondería con burla Scorch, haciendo una pequeña discusión entre los dos.

"¿Ellos siempre pelean entre si?" Preguntaría Ayumi.

"Ellos siempre tienen una rivalidad amistosa, y yo siempre debo estar ahí para detenerlos." Diría Fixer haciendo que a Ayumi le saliera una gota de sudor cómica.

"¡Deltas en formación! Hay una casa al frente." Diría Boss de forma autoritaria, haciendo que los Deltas se pusieran en lugares estratégicos por los arbustos.

"¿Una casa? ¿Nos salvamos?"Preguntaría con esperanzas Mami.

"Estemos alertas de igual forma." Diría Boss, a lo que todos irían caminando hacia la casa.

"Parece que no sale nadie." Diría Jinno.

"Pero tampoco parece estar abandonada." Diría Kamijo.

"¿Hay alguien?" Preguntaría Kai alzando la voz hacia la casa esperando que alguien le contestara, para Sev lo interrumpiría.

"Silencio, miren la ventana." Diría Sev percatándose de un agujero hecho con lo que parecía ser tierra y piedra en la ventana.

"La casa parece ser el nido de la avispa." Diría Mutsumi.

"¿La casa entera es el nido?" Preguntaría Ayumi a lo que los demás del grupo estarían algo sorprendidos, excepto los Deltas.

"Bueno, es un lugar muy amplio, y siendo insectos gigantes, vieron el lugar como futuro nido." Diría Fixer recordando su vez en la primera batalla de Geonosis cuando entraron a unas catacumbas geonosianas.

"No querrás decir que entremos ahí, ¿o si?" Diría Jinno algo nerviosa.

"Vamos a entrar." Diría Boss viendo fijamente a Jinno, haciendo que se sintiera algo incomoda al no ver su rostro detrás del visor.

"Llegados a este punto, no se quejen." Diría Kamijo acercándose a la casa.

"Algunas veces dices cosas con sentido." Diría Ayumi.

"Es la primera vez que lo escucho decir algo con sentido." Diría Sev.

**-En la casa-**  
Los Deltas entrarían primero a la casa con sus armas apuntando en caso de algo, al ver que la habitación estaba vacía, Boss daría la orden de entrar a los chicos.

"Busquen por todo el lugar Deltas." Ordenaría Boss, a lo que los Deltas buscarían por las demás habitaciones.

"Este lugar apesta." Diría Jinno algo asqueada por el olor putrefacto del lugar.

"(Es bueno tener reguladores de aire en el casco.)" Pensaría Scorch revisando lo que parecía ser la cocina del lugar.

"Boss, no hemos encontrado nada por el lugar." Diría Sev.

"¿Ya revisamos el segundo piso?" Preguntaría Fixer.

"Todavía no, vamos." Diría Boss.

Todos subirían al piso y verían un pasillo con algunas puertas que llevaban a cuartos con olores putrefactos, pero se escucharía un chirrido en una de las puertas, alertando a los Deltas.

"Quedensen detrás, estén alerta Deltas." Diría Boss.

Boss con su arma en mano, abriría la puerta de donde se escucho el sonido y al abrirla Boss vería algo que a los chicos asustaría, una niebla blanca saldría del cuarto revelando unas larvas comiendo cuerpos humanos todavía vivos de hombres y mujeres, algunos semi desnudos, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientas tenían sangre en sus cuerpos, los chicos verían esto con horror y asco, Mami tendría ganas de vomitar.

"¿Kato?" Preguntaría asustado Kamijo al reconocer uno de los cuerpos.

"¡Takami!" Exclamaría también asustada Jinno.

"Esto es desagradable." Diría Sev.

"¿Por que no han escapado?" Preguntaría Ayumi nerviosa.

"Para poder comerlos con vida, les inyectan una sustancia placentera que los hace olvidar el dolor y el miedo." Respondería Mutsumi.

"Y que estamos esperando..." Diría Sev sacando su vibro cuchillo. "Aplastemos algunos insectos." El pasaría a clavar su cuchillo en una larva que se le estaba subiendo por su pierna.

Jinno gritaría de terror al ver que muchas larvas se le subían por el cuerpo, pero Mutsumi se las quitaría, Kamijo con una martillo que encontró en la entrada de la casa empezaría a golpear larvas, los demás comandos empezarían a disparar a algunas larvas.

"¡No! ¡Son larvas todavía! ¡Aun no pueden resistirse!" Diría Mutsumi asustada al ver la masacre intentando pararla.

"No hay tiempo señorita, debemos neutralizar amenazas." Diría Scorch intentándola entrar en razón, pero se escucharía que los cuerpos estarían gritando de dolor.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntaría nervioso Kamijo.

"Como las larvas ya no les inyectan esa sustancia satisfactoria, pueden sentir el dolor."

"Atsashi..." Diría uno de los cuerpos a Kamijo. "Ayú...dame." Diría la chica con dolor, haciendo que Kamijo se retirara con temor, los demás también se retirarían, dejando a su suerte a los cuerpos.

"Eso estuvo cerca..." Diría Kamijo con terror.

"No hubo rastro de Chitose, debemos buscar en otro nido." Diría Mutsumi.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Estas loca?!" Diría Jinno algo molesta.

"No tienen nada de que preocuparse..." Diría Kai llamando la atención. "Porque encontré un celular intacto con GPS integrado." Diría mostrando el celular.

"Bien hecho." Diría Kamijo elogiándolo.

Mutsumi estaría algo triste porque ya no tendría oportunidad de buscar a su amiga.

"Bien por ti, ahora dale ese celular a Fixer, el podrá encontrar una manera de contactar al exterior. Mientras, los demás Deltas buscaran de vuelta en la casa por algún rastro de la señorita Chitose o algún otro civil, es libre alguno de ustedes de acompañarnos si quieren." Diría Boss autoritario.

"¡Estas bromeando para ir a buscar a alguien por ese lugar de nuevo!" Diría Kamijo.

"Soy un Clon Comando, fui creado y entrenado para amenazas como estas." Diría Boss volviendo a la casa, pero se detendría al escuchar un zumbido algo familiar.

"¡Hay viene una!" Diría Scorch en forma de advertencia.

"¡Esperen Deltas! ¡Miren!" Diría Boss apuntando a la Avispa que tenia algo en sus patas, Kamijo abriría los ojos al saber que es.

"¡Akira!" Diría Kamijo preocupado viendo como el chico ahora llamado Akira estaba siendo llevado por una Avispa gigante.

"Atsashi... ayu...dame" Diría Akira débilmente, haciendo que Kamijo corriera hacia la dirección de la avispa para ayudarlo.

"Ese idiota va a ser que lo maten." Diría Sev molesto, yendo a la misma dirección de Kamijo.

"¡Hey, deja a Akira!" Diría Kamijo llamando la atención de la avispa, esta iría a atacar a Kamijo, pero antes de que lo golpeara, Sev se había lanzado al suelo junto a Kamijo para esquivar a la avispa.

"Quédate quieto." Diría Sev y apuntar a su arma con suma precisión a la avispa para no dispararle al que Kamijo llamo "Akira", disparando y viendo como la cabeza de la avispa explotaba al chocar con el láser azul del blaster, soltando al cuerpo debilitado de Akira al suelo, siendo agarrado antes de chocar con el suelo por Scorch, llegando primero a la escena junto a Boss y Fixer, seguido de los demás chicos.

"¡Scorch! ¿Como esta el?" Preguntaría Boss por el estado de Akira.

Scorch tomaría su pulso en el cuello de Akira. "Esta bien, sigue algo paralizado por el tranquilizante de la avispa, pero seria buena idea tener a un medico. Lo que daría por tener aquí al clon medico que tiene la legión 501." DirÍa Scorch dando la noticia y bromeando un poco.

"No es tiempo de bromas Scorch." DirÍa Sev. "Y tu..." Diría mirando a Kamijo todavía en el suelo. "¿En que pensabas al lanzarte a esa avispa?" Lo diría de forma enojada.

"No podía dejar que ese insecto se lo llevara." Contestaría Kamijo enojado.

"Idiota lo teníamos controlado, pero decidiste lanzarte sin un plan o algo con que atacar, fuiste un blanco fácil para asesinar." Respondería Sev dejando sin palabras a Kamijo. "La próxima vez que te lanzas a luchar contra algo, hazlo con preparación y estrategias, o si no estarás muerto por eso."

"¿Fixer, como vas con el teléfono?" Preguntaría Boss.

"Sigo conectándome a la red, pero al menos tengo algo de información del planeta." Respondería Fixer dando las noticias.

"Buen trabajo Fixer." Felicitaría Boss a Fixer. "A lo que íbamos. Regresare a la cabaña en busca de algún rastro de la señorita Chitose..." Diría Boss pero seria interrumpido.

"Hey Boss, al parecer se acercan al lugar muchas avispas, todavía tenemos tiempo para prepararnos para atacar." Diría Fixer.

"No, tengo una idea." Diría Boss. "Solo necesito saber cuantos explosivos tenemos." Eso haría que Scorch se interesara.

"Tenemos unos cinco." Diría Scorch.

"Bien, trae dos para el camino..." Diría Boss y se dirige hacia Mutsumi. "Señorita Mutsumi, ¿Sabe si hay alguna forma de atraer mas de esas avispas hacia nosotros?"

"Bueno, las avispas tienen algo por los productos químicos que los hace acercarse como por ejemplo colonias y..." Respondería Mutsumi pero se detendría. "Creo que estoy entendiendo tu plan Boss." Diría con una sonrisa.

**-De vuelta en la casa-**  
Boss, Scorch y Mutsumi habían entrado en la casa, los demás Deltas se quedarían cuidando a los otros chicos y haciendo algo mas...

"Scorch, necesito que pongas los dos explosivos en los extremos de las casa, ahora." Ordenaría Boss.

"Si señor." Respondería Scorch y estaría poniendo un explosivo cerca de la puerta.

"Mutsumi, acompañame a buscar sobrevivientes." Diría Boss, a lo que Mutsumi asentiría.

Los dos volverían al piso de arriba a buscar sobrevivientes, abrirían algunas puertas y verían larvas comiendo cuerpos vivos, Boss sabría que no habría ya salvación para esos chicos asi que decidió pasarlos por alto, asi seguiría por dos puertas mas, hasta que en la siguiente vio a su objetivo.

"¡Señorita Mutsumi! ¡Por aquí!" Avisaría Boss.

"¿Que sucede Boss?" Preguntaría Mutsumi pero se detendría al ver algo.

Era Chitose y todavía no estaba bajo control de las larvas de avispa.

"Rápido, saquemosla de aquí." Diría Mutsumi.

"Ojala Scorch, Sev y Fixer estén haciendo su parte..." Diría Boss.

**-Con Fixer y Sev-**  
Los Deltas junto a Ayumi estaban echando lo que parecía agua a la casa/ nido de las avispas.

"Recuerdame por que hacemos esto..." Diría Ayumi.

"De lo que la señorita Mutsumi dijo, las avispas sienten atracción por productos químicos, y si hacemos esto, atraeremos muchas de ellas a una trampa." Respondería Fixer.

"Eso espero..." Diría Sev algo desconfiado.

"Descuida Delta-07, estoy seguro que Delta-38 y Delta-64 tienen todo controlado, solo es cuestión de tiempo y esperar que este ahí la señorita Chitose."

"Esperemos." Diría Ayumi.

**-Con Scorch-**  
Scorch estaría caminando por el pasillo al otro extremo de la casa, se había entrado en lo que parecía una habitación para niños.

"(Pobre por la familia que haya tenido esta casa, mas si han sufrido por esos insectos gigantes.)" Se diría en sus pensamientos Scorch mientras estaba activando la bomba.

"A..yu...da.." Diría una voz desconocida hacia Scorch.

"Que de..." Diría pero entonces vería a una chica herida debilitada.

"Ayu...dame por...favor." Diría a duras penas la chica.

"Resiste." Diría Scorch acercándose a ella y buscando un paquete de Bacta para ella en uno de sus compartimentos de su mochila, lo encontraría y se lo inyectaría en el brazo, al sacarle la aguja, la chica empezó a toser. "Descuida, estas muy desacostumbrada al Bacta, y esto te hará bien para tus heridas, asi que sera bueno que no hagas demasiada presión por ahora."

"Gra... gracias..." Diría la chica.

"No hay de que, sera mejor que me apresure." Diría Scorch activando el explosivo. "¿Puedes caminar?"

"Creo que..." Diría la chica pero al intentar levantarse se volvería a caer y gemiría de dolor.

"Sera mejor que te lleve." Diría Scorch agarrando a la chica y poniéndola en su espalda.

"¿Quien eres?" Preguntaría la chica mientras Scorch caminaba a la salida.

"Soy un Clon Comando de la República Galáctica, parte del Delta Squad, numero de serie Delta-62 pero me apodan Scorch." Diría Scorch, haciendo que la chica lo mirara confundido. "En el camino te explico." Diría Scorch algo desanimado.

"¡Espera! ¿Eso significa que hay mas sobrevivientes?" Preguntaría sorprendida la chica.

"Así es, y están mis hermanos Deltas." Diría Scorch. "Por cierto... ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Ah... si... mi nombre es Mafuyu... Mafuyu Kuroko." Diría la chica ahora conocida como Mafuyu Kuroko.

"Es un gusto conocerte Mafuyu..." Diría Scorch alegre. "Hey mira... llegamos." Diría Scorch apuntando hacia la puerta. "Me pregunto donde..."

"Estoy aquí Scorch." Diría Boss apareciendo con Chitose entre sus brazos y Mutsumi al lado de el.

"¿Quien es ella?" Preguntaria Mutsumi.

"Ella es Mafuyu Kuroko, es otra sobreviviente." Diría Scorch.

"Es bueno ver a otras personas..." Diría Mutsumi alegre por otra sobreviviente. "Pero es mejor salir de aquí..."

"Cierto, ¿Scorch están los explosivos puestos?" Preguntaría Boss.

"Todos puestos correctamente Boss." Diría Scorch.

"Bien..." Diría Boss, pero recibiría una llamada por su transmisor de su muñeca. "¿Que pasa Fixer?"

_"Oye Boss, sera mejor que te apresures ahí adentro, múltiples objetivos vienen para la casa."_ Diría Fixer.

"Estaré ahí Fixer." Diría Boss cortando la llamada. "Ya escucharon, vamonos."

**-Afuera-**  
Podemos ver a Fixer y Sev enviando a los chicos a unos arbustos, mientras ellos con armas en mano esperaban a los de adentro, hasta que vieron que salieron unas figuras de la casa. Eran Boss con Chitose en brazos, Mutsumi y Scorch con lo que parecía ser una nueva persona.

"Es bueno que ya estén aquí, ahora a escondan sen." Diría Sev a lo que todos se escondieron en los arbustos.

En unos 2 minutos aparecieron una docena de avispas a la casa y cuando una entro en la casa, fue expuesta al liquido del producto químico, a lo que las demás avispas empezarían a atacarla como si fuera un enemigo para su colmena, y luego otras avispas se atacarían entre si, causando confusión entre los espectadores.

"¿Po... por que se atacan entre si?" Preguntaría Mami confundida.

"Resulta que las avispas cuando entran en contacto con algún producto químico, llegan a perder su esencia y terminan siendo identificadas como desconocidas para su colonia." Diría Mutsumi.

"Y ademas..." Diría Scorch mostrando un detonador. "Preparensen para los fuegos artificiales." Diría apretando el detonador y vería como la casa explotaría junto a todas las avispas, matándolas en el proceso, los chicos verían eso con shock.

" Que de..." Diría Kamijo asustado por lo que vio.

"Bien, un nido de insectos menos." Diría Sev.

"¿Acaso..." Diría Ayumi confundida.

"Se lo que estarán pensando, que hemos asesinado a civiles ahí." Diría Boss. "Pero no les mentiré, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero ellos ya no podían ser salvados, y era mejor eso que dejarlos morir en agonía siendo comidos vivos." Diría intentando justificar la decisión que acaba que hacer con los Deltas.

"Entiendo..." Diría Mutsumi algo shockeada.

"Muy bien, si todos se pasaron del shock, debemos seguir moviéndonos." Diría Sev, a lo que todos se marcharían.

Boss se quedaría viendo un rato la casa explotada. "¿Acaso hice bien en hacer eso?" Se preguntaría el mismo.

"Tal vez no es la mejor decisión que hayas tomado Boss, pero era la que nos quedaba por el momento, así que no te lastimes por eso." Diría Fixer intentando animar a Boss. "Será mejor movernos, no sabemos en que momento volverán a aparecer más insectos a atacarnos." Diría marchándose a la dirección donde se fueron los chicos, Boss miraría por ultima vez la escena de la casa explotada, para después irse con los demás a buscar ayuda.

**-Fin del capitulo-**  
**Bueno muchachos, es bueno volver a escribir un capitulo de algún fic, siento mucho haberme tardado mucho tiempo, pero me quede estancado escribiendo este capitulo, y las clases virtuales me quitaron tiempo, como vieron puse un OC mujer, del cual espero que les guste, del cual tiene el nombre de dos waifus y la cual estará junto a Scorch en lo que va de este fic, ya la próxima cosa que escribiré sera el segundo capitulo de Luke en Zero no Tsukaima, asi que para los que esperaban la continuación de ese fic, la tendrán este mes o el siguiente (desgraciadamente estoy ocupado con las clases). Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo y cuidensen, Ginrai out.**


End file.
